


A Matter of Faith

by Firehedgehog



Series: Stories Of The Rainbow Chosen [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Skull only knew that this was a second chance.





	A Matter of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> i love both gabi and skull

It was all about Faith

There was free will

Something that humans understood

Flames were all about freedom

A leap of faith instead of death

Skull was pretty sure that he wasn’t suppose to have flames, which was strange as all humans had a touch of flames even if they never activated them.

_Not human...._

Yeah... Skull didn’t want to know why his subconscious mind whispered that to him.

Amnesia could be quite a pain when your subconscious only gave vague hints.

He didn’t know what had taken his past, but he knew it was linked to the scar that went from his front to his back, the only scar his cloud flames wouldn’t vanish.

_A choice to stand..._

Somehow he knew that this was a second chance, a chance from what he didn’t know.

But he would take it.

For a moment his shadow showed multiple wings.

Now if only he could figure out his candy obsession.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Under the Wings of an Archangel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423291) by [Celeste_Sinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Sinclair/pseuds/Celeste_Sinclair)




End file.
